Un dimanche a Central Park
by Hitomie Kruger
Summary: Quinn photographe professionnelle décide de faire un tour a Central Park pour prendre quelques cliché


Petit Os dans le même style que Aujourd'hui Encore mais cette fois c'est du point de vue de Quinn.

Désolé pour les fautes je n'ai pas de beta ^^

* * *

Le début du printemps a New-York est l'un de mes moment favoris de l'année, la ville sort d'un long sommeil et les passant ont cet air heureux sur le visage car le soleil est de retour. J'aime immortaliser ce moment avec mon appareil. J'aimais prendre le temps de parcourir la ville pour obtenir quelques cliché de la vie quotidienne. Voir le monde a travers l'objectif de mon vieux reflex avais un côté rassurant, je me sentais comme externe a tout ce qui m'entourais, intouchable.

C'est cette idée en tête que je suis descendue dans la rue, a la recherche de tout ce qui pourrais attiré mon attention, et c'est presque inconsciemment que mes pas me dirigent vers Central Park. L'air était encore un peut frais mais le soleil réchauffais ma peau, m'empêchant de frissonner. Une fois sur place je repère rapidement un groupe d'enfants qui jouent au ballon. Je m'approche d'eux pour prendre quelques clichés.

Dans mes expositions, car oui j'expose mes photos dans des galerie, je m'assurais de toujours avoir quelques image d'enfants. La joie sur leur visage me transportais toujours et emplissait un court instant ce vide dans mon cœur. Mais ce n'était jamais suffisant. Aussi je passait tous mon temps libre a scanner la ville au travers de mon reflex qui me suit partout depuis mes seize ans. Et quand je n'était pas mon appareil a la main, j'étais cloîtré dans mon labo, pour développer mes précieux clichés. Ce comportement exaspéré le peut d'amis que j'avais, qui me répétais sans cesse de lâcher un peut ma passion et de sortir de temps en temps. Mais sortir ne m'intéressait pas, quand on sort dans un bar en boite ou autre on ne rencontre que des gens d'une nuit, je n'aime pas être un coup d'une nuit, cela agrandie encore plus ce trou dans mon cœur. Et jusqu'à a aujourd'hui le seule moyens que j'ai trouver pour comblé ce trou, ou du moins l'empêcher de s'élargir, c'est la photographie... Bien sur ils ne comprennent pas car ils ont tous quelqu'un pour partager leur vie, leur joie, leur peine. Ils ont quelqu'un a aimer qui les aime en retour. Alors je me contente de les écouter et de ne rien changer a ma vie.

Avec un sourire satisfait je reprend ma route en pensant a deux trois clichés que je venais de prendre qui serais intéressant d'exposer, une super arrête du gardiens de ''but'' représenté par deux tas de blouson, l'agilité d'une petite tête blonde qui passait aisément ses camarades et ce même blond entouré de ses équipiers qui le félicitent d'avoir marqué.

Je reprend ma route et un peut plus loin je trouve deux petites filles en train de jouer a la marelle. Je prend a nouveau quelques photos.

Je passe ainsi près de deux heures a arpenter le parc, baladant mon objectif sur des inconnus. Satisfaite je prend la direction du lac, ce lieux était plus calme, il y avais moins d'enfants. Un groupe d'adolescents était réunis et jouais joyeusement de la musique. Ils étaient plutôt bon, une bonne énergie ce dégageais d'eux, dommage que personne ne chantais pour les accompagner. Je m'approcha afin d'être moins loin d'eux et pris encore des clichés puis fis demis tour pour poursuivre ma route. Cependant je n'eus pas le temps de faire le moindre pas qu'une voix puissante mais douce se joignit a la musique qui touchais a sa fin. Je fis volte face et resta bouche bée devant de spectacle qui s'offrait a moi. Une jeune femme brune au teint halé qui était vêtu d'un jean slim classique, d'une jolie haut blanc et d'une veste rouge cintré ce tenais debout a côté du groupe. Elle ne semblais pas les connaître car ils affichaient eux aussi un air surpris. Une fois la dernière note jouée, elle s'adressa a eux et l'un des guitariste hocha la tête avant de faire un signe a ses amis. Ils se mirent en place et un air calme s'éleva a nouveau dans les airs. Un air que je connaissait, mais ne reconnaissait pas, et quelques secondes plus tard sa voix s'élève a nouveau, emplissant mon cœur d'un sentiment nouveau. Cette voix me transportais et un instant je me cru au paradis. Dans un réflexe inconscient, je porte mon appareil a mon visage, prenant cliché sur cliché alors qu'elle chantais comme si sa vie en dépendais et je me pris a souhaiter de pouvoir capturer le son de sa voix dans mes clichés. Elle ce déplaçait maintenant au sein du groupe, interagissant avec chaque musiciens comme si elle était sur scène a son propre concert avec sa propre troupe alors que le rythme de la musique c'était accélérait. Elle occupé l'espace et attira bon nombre de passant curieux du spectacle qui s'offrait a eux.

Puis, lorsque le rythme ralentie, elle remarqua ma présence. Elle me scruta et l'intensité de son regard chocolat me fit rougir. Moi, Quinn Fabray, je rougissait devant une inconnu. C'était une première qu'elle ne loupa pas et elle m'adressa un sourire a ce damner alors qu'elle venais de finir les dernières paroles ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Presque timidement je porta a nouveau mon reflex a mon visage afin d'immortaliser ce qui sera, a n'en pas douté, mon plus beau cliché de la journée.

Elle reporta son attention sur le groupe qui applaudissait sa prestation, elle salua son publique comme une comédienne avant de partir dans une discutions qui semblais animée. Je ne put retenir un sourire nié, enfin encore plus que celui que j'arborais déjà, en observant ses mimiques, la façon qu'elle avais de bouger les mains pour illustrer ce qu'elle disais, son air sérieux absolument a croquer quand elle écouté l'avis de quelqu'un, et bien que je soit trop loin pour entendre le sujet de la conversation il était facile de voir ce qu'elle désapprouvais quand elle ce mordais la lèvre du bas en fronçant légèrement les sourcils avant de repartir dans un débat rempli de gestuelle. Je pris soin de capturer chacun de ses mouvement envoûtant.

J'aurais aimais aller lui parler mais elle avais l'air trop absorber par la conversation, et si j'étais honnête avec moi même j'aurais aussi dis que j'avais un peut peur de ce que je ressentais en moi a cet instant. Perturbée par cette idée je fis demi tour afin de renter chez moi. Cependant je ne pu ignorer le sentiment que le vide en moi venais encore de s'agrandir...

Quelques heures plus tard je venais de développer les cliché de la journée et je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette brune qui souriais a l'objectif. Les photos des enfants jouant au ballons m'avais réchauffé le cœur mais celle ci m'embrasais. J'aurais peut être du aller lui parler finalement. Essayer de faire connaissance. Qui sait... Mais il ne faut pas rêver Fabray elle ne t'as regardais qu'une fois si elle avais eu envie de te connaître elle serais venue vers toi. C'est ce que font les gens non ? Quand ils sont intéresser par quelqu'un ils vont parler a cette personne. Oui enfin a part moi...

Jetant un regard a l'horloge sur le mur je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Il était 23 heures passé et le lendemain matin j'avais un shooting photo avec une nouvelle chanteuse apparemment très prometteuse dont la campagne de pub pour son album commencerais d'ici quelques jours. Une certaine Rachel Berry que je n'avais jamais vu.

Mais très vite cette Rachel fut remplacé par le souvenir d'une belle brune a la voix envoûtante et je me dis que si elle aussi sortait un album, je serais plus qu'heureuse d'être sa photographe personnelle...

* * *

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Tous le monde aura compris qu'en fait elle viens juste de rencontrer Rachel et que du coup son lundi va vraiment être génial ;)

J'en profite pour informé que je suis sur une fiction Faberry (avec une amitié Pezberry que j'adore) en ce moment qui serais dans l'univers de Tara Duncan un livre que j'aime beaucoup c'est un univers magique un peut complexe mais je posterais bientôt une introduction pour voir si cela vous plait et si c'est intéressant de continuer ou pas. J'ai actuellement trois chapitres terminé et un quatrième bien entamé.

**MERCI de me laisser vos impressions!**


End file.
